Wrongfully DeadAlive?
by came2meinadream
Summary: This is Bren dealing with the stress of losing Booth, then finding out he's alive. LOTS OF FLUFF! Spoilers season 3


**I DON'T OWN BONES! FOX DOES! (I just borrow them. tee hee!)**

**SPOILER ALERT S3!**

**A/N So guys, this is my first ever fan-fic and I hope you all enjoy it. This particular story takes place after "The Wannabe In the Weeds" and during/ after/ about"The Pain In the Heart." It's not exactly like the episode so...I don't want Zack to be Gormagon so he won't be. I LOVE ZACK! He's one of the best characters so, he' still going to be in it. It breaks my heart that he's in the "loony bin" :( Also, Brennan is conflicted over her feelings for Booth and just doesn't get that he's gone. She also is going to be dealing with her feeling of when he comes back to her alive. :) Enjoy!**

I was lying awake in my apartment, absentmindedly thinking of no one in particular. Well, that wasn't entirely true. I was thinking of Booth. It had been a week after he had been shot by Fat Pam and declared dead. Angela had taken me home from the hospital and left me with a hug and an order to take a relaxing bath. Of course, I rejected her wish to take a bath and went strait to bed. I told myself that I can compartmentalize and forget about Booth, but that is all just a lie. I am capable of rationally thinking through his death and I know that I can move on...eventually. But what was really making me angry was the fact that I cared so much that he was dead. I mean, I'm not in _love_ with him. That whole notion is ludicrous. Sure, we've been partners for 3 years and work will never be the same again... I might give up solving current murders and go back to solving 300 year old murders... But it will always hurt. Always.

I drifted off into an uneasy sleep and woke to sound of my alarm. I groaned. Then I looked at the clock. It showed the date and the time. I groaned even more. 6:00 A.M. April 13, 2007. The funeral was today. No matter. Time to put on my "impervious face" and got ready to go to the lab. Once I got there, I went strait to work identifying remains. Angela came up to me holding a pamphlet with a face I didn't want to see on it. I turned away and tried to ignore her.

"I'm not going to the funeral. It will be a waste of my time."

"Hey, Bren? I really need your shoulder here! I've been crying for ,like, days." Ange was trying so hard to hold back tears.

"Oh, Ange!" She's so hurt by the fact that he's gone that I break my composure.

"It'll be good to say goodbye, ." I hadn't realized that Sweets was here. He seemed just as upset as anyone here.

"I hate Psychology," I muttered and with that I grabbed my coat and stormed out my lab, leaving a wake of open mouthed colleagues behind me.

"I knew Seeley Booth," Caroline Julian said. "He was a good earned my respect and affection...and I don't like many people." She added looking around. "Booth had a selfless commitment to his work, first in the military and then in the FBI," she continued. "Two weeks ago, he made the ultimate sacrifice." No. Don't say it. I don't know if I can live if you say it. "Giving his life to save his partner," Caroline finished. Damn it, Caroline! "And in that brave act, he showed us what greatness we are _all_ capable of," Caroline said. Stupid Booth. I should me in that damn coffin.

Now I was pissed. "That woman was aiming at me. I would've happily taken that bullet." I said not so quietly to Angela.

"I know," Angela said trying to be respectful.

I went back to looking at the coffin and imagining the body that lay inside. It make me feel even worse. I tried looking around at all the people here. Angela,Sweets, Zack, Hodgins, and Cam were all staring at the ground.

"May God's mercy and love shine on Seeley Booth," Caroline said, laying the white rose on the glossy wood of the coffin. "As he takes his place beside the Lord," She concluded.

I sighed. Leave it the Caroline to make me feel worthless at my partner's funeral. He was just too young. He has a son! What will Parker do without him? Just then an odd looking man went to place a rose on Booth's coffin.

"S'cuse me!" Wait, who the hell is that. The mystery man proceeded to start to attack the the man who was placing a rose on Booth's coffin.

"What the hell is going on!" Angela exclaimed. No. I can't be. The mystery man was Booth. I was overrun with anger. I saw that the 'Rose Man' was winning in the scuffle so I reached into the casket that had been knocked over in the scuffle and grabbed a plastic arm that those asstards at the FBI thought would pass as a body. I whacked the attacker on the head.

"Nice shot, Bones!" Booth grinned up at me with his trademark smile. No, he can't smile at me like that when he was dead and really wasn't. I thought of no other way to voice my despair and anger, so I slugged him. I left him clutching his jaw.

"I was just following protocol! The Bureau faked my death so I could finally get that guy!"

"Whatever, Booth." Booth had followed me into my apartment that night begging for forgiveness.

"Bones! Listen to me! I said you should be told. That's why I didn't think you were crying! Don't you believe me? I sent a list in and you were supposed to know that I wasn't dead." That made me stop.

"I-I was supposed to know?"

"Yes," He sighed, obviously defeated.

"Well, why wasn't I?"

"I don't know."

"Well, find out! We've been partners for 3 years and you didn't have the heart to call me?" I was furious.

"I-I wanted to. Everyday. I needed to see you, to hear your voice. It was the loneliest week of my life. Then when I saw you at the funeral and God! You looked so lost. All I wanted to do was go over and hug you and tell you that I was OK and I was here for you. I wanted to-" I cut him off with a hug and held on to him with dear life. He was shocked for a moment and then wrapped his arms around me. He nuzzled his head into my neck. He breathed deeply like he was trying to re-memorize my scent. I was secretly doing the same thing.

"I missed you so much, Booth. I just wanted you to come back! I didn't want you to die without me telling you-" I shut up then. I had revealed too many emotions already. I pulled away from him and went to sit on my couch. He followed me.

"Bones? What did you want to tell me?" He seemed curious, but also a little wary.

"I don't know if-if... if I should..." I didn't really want to tell him how I felt. He might take it the wrong way and he would leave my life forever. I couldn't lose Booth a second time.

"Bones..."

"I didn't want you to die without me telling you that I love you." I said it in a rush and had to repeat it to him.

"Oh, Bones! I love you too!" With that he took me in his arms and kissed me. I slowly ran my arms up his back and ran my hands through his hair. Booth brought me closer to his body and deepened the kiss. I found that I was hungry for his kisses. We were both angling our mouths to get closer. I moaned as he flipped me onto my back on the couch. He leaned on top of me and I pulled him closer.

"Booth!" He scooped me up and took me into the bedroom. He laid me down on the bed and started to remove my clothes while I removed his. I couldn't believe this was happening. This was all that I wanted. Him in this very moment. Then one of our phones rang. We both froze like we were being caught doing something illegal. We untangled ourselves and both reached our phones at the same time. It was mine that was ringing.

"Brennan!" I shouted into the phone a little too loud.

"Bren, sweetie? Are you OK?" It was Angela. I mouthed who it was to Booth and he nodded in understanding. He sat down on the bed. Booth was only in his boxers and socks. He was staring at me. I was just in my bra and panties. I blushed and tried to focus on Angela. I failed miserably.

"Yah, Ange I'm fine. Booth and I-"

"You're with Booth? Is that why you're panting?" Angela said suggestively.

"What no! Hey, Ange? I'll call you back!" I shut the phone without saying goodbye. I walked over to Booth and sat beside him.

"So..." I said.

"So..." Booth said. It was all so awkward. I didn't want to feel any of this awkwardness.

"You know what, Booth?"

"What, Bones?" He smiled at me. That smile I couldn't get enough of.

"I love you. I meant it and I want this to go somewhere."

"Me too, Bones. I love you too." He kissed me. I returned it then pulled back.

"Maybe we could do dinner and then resume what we were doing?" I smiled at him shyly.

"Yes. I want to do this the right way." I kissed him and he kissed me back. He laid me back down on the bed and made a move to take off my bra, but I stayed his hand.

"Remember the plan?"

"Oh, right. Sorry." We just couldn't keep our hands off of each other.

**So? How was it? Can I count on you for reviews to feed a hungry author? Do you want more? Do you want me to stop? 'Cause I can stop. But I know you want more. Mwahahaha**


End file.
